


永恒熄灭之海与悲哀燃烧之林

by 气质九州在线分南北 (conundrum1776)



Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conundrum1776/pseuds/%E6%B0%94%E8%B4%A8%E4%B9%9D%E5%B7%9E%E5%9C%A8%E7%BA%BF%E5%88%86%E5%8D%97%E5%8C%97
Summary: 爱比死更冷。





	永恒熄灭之海与悲哀燃烧之林

**Author's Note:**

> 1.非典型ABO设定。  
2.有关抑郁和悲观思想的讨论。大量两框心理学不及格言论。  
3.如果看起来一点都不悲伤，不好意思，今天我过生日。等我悲伤了我会改的。  
题目及囡信息素来源于谭旻解解（lofter：@《 今 草 子 》），无数次致谢。

江南害怕的事情还是发生了：他的发情期不期而至，而他刚刚喝下了大量的酒精。他说不上来是什么时候，他的发情期变得毫无规律，基本上是在每一次抑郁和崩溃袭来的时候。这么多年以来，他断断续续地乱七八糟地又是喝又是扎又是植入的摄入了太多抑制剂，他的女性β医生（多谢他的万贯家财，他还有一位私人医生）总是犹豫而悲伤地拿着他的报告给他一点点讲解。 医生对他没有任何办法，因为他的信息素洁癖她无法给他开能做抚慰效果的合成信息素片。第一次做皮试的时候，他在诊所吐得天昏地暗，就算换成没有任何味道的白色片剂也没有缓解。 上一次见她的时候，她坚决而果断。

“杨先生，您必须停止这样无规律滥用抑制剂了。”她非常严厉，alpha一样凶神恶煞。（几乎让他发笑。他不习惯将性别和性格直接联系。）“您的生殖系统马上就要被毁掉了。如果再不注意，您再也无法怀孕了。”

他先大笑出声，笑到满脸都是眼泪，几乎无法发出声音。然后所有荒谬感都变成了难以承受的痛苦，他毫无理由地在一瞬间爆发出尖锐的啜泣，他从指头到大脑都在嗡鸣着疼痛。这个世界要把他逼疯了。他连做梦都梦见在火上行走，他在火中颤抖而手足无措。江南凭什么，用什么去生一个孩子呢？一个小小的干净的生命，生下来就要承受那些关于他父亲的羞辱和诅咒。他亲眼见到他所有的黑粉和罂粟花做过什么事，从p遗照到上升他的家人他全都经历了一遍。他自己活该，但他能允许一个孩子来承受这些吗？更何况，他唯一一个alpha已经离开他太久了。他如何和医生解释呢？我的情人和我在网上吵得要死要活，我没办法得到正常的抚慰？

医生叹口气，等他哭得嗓子嘶哑无法发声地时候才递上一杯水，说：“那您好好休息吧，请千万不要再滥用抑制剂了。”

但是江南无法休息。上海堡垒马上就上映了，他四处奔波路演，琢磨见面会，怎么解释自己最近的状况。一路上累得要崩溃。他飞快订了莫斯科的行程，然后到达当天在宾馆的酒吧里喝了个烂醉如泥。他实在看不下去了，就卸载了微博，突然一下看得很通透：这里谁都不认识他，谁也不知道他是谁。他拍过什么烂片，恰过什么烂钱，背叛过谁，爱过谁，一概不重要。陌生成为了他的保护层，他放任自己在其中飞向难以言喻的悲剧性的结局。一杯一杯的伏特加下肚，没有味道的液体不像他习惯的红酒，直接冲向他的每一根神经。他喝到整个人都摔倒在椅子上，但他的脑子却清醒无比：恍惚中他在光晕中看到了很多他知道却无法叫出名字的脸，他们冲他微笑，并要求他下地狱。

他被扛回自己的房间，保安找来会说英语的服务员和他再三确认他不需要帮助。但当他真的一个人躺在床上的时候，难以启齿的欲望和灼烧却将他拖向深渊。当你凝视着深渊的时候，深渊也凝视着你。江南为自己这种时刻还在掉书袋的能力感到好笑，但这想法引来一阵更大的空虚感。他挣扎着下床想要去拿抑制剂，却一下扑到在地板上。他已经没有功夫去分辨那是什么木头了。

一个清醒的瞬间，他突然回忆起那年和今何在在拉斯维加斯的奇妙经历。他怀疑自己那时候吸了大麻，否则怎么会做出那样的事情？他们在小白教堂前徘徊了三十分钟，在猫王的广告下留下了最后的吻，今何在的手彬彬有礼地按在他颈后的腺体上，随后松开，似乎是留下第二个暂时标记。那是他们在赌城未完成的一场豪赌，筹码是全部的身家性命，却因为赌客的一时胆怯或者说骤然的清醒停下了转盘。

他们安全而礼貌地退回了正常散伙人的范围，谁也没有提起过那一晚的疯狂与偏激。微博上的辱骂和尖酸刻薄照旧进行，每年一场大戏异彩纷呈，他们一个个轮流粉墨登场，唱出口的却不是自己的曲子。一切曾经要说出口的和没有说出口的被生硬地和着血吞下去，几乎要划烂他们的喉咙。他的痛苦和悲伤太大太多了，几乎要撕裂他的胸膛。

但在龙阳路同居的时候，他们永远是那样赤诚。今何在在这方面上像真的十八岁一样扭捏得几近害羞，他们笨拙却热切地亲吻，整个屋子里都是杂糅在一起的完全融合的信息素的气息。江南闻起来像是晚照下的海水，多少人都曾说过他看起来热乎本质上冷得像死。但那时候，他曾短暂地温暖起来，五脏六腑里都是安全感。被接受，高空下自由落体后的软垫，他被比他矮小的人拥抱，被拥有于是存在。

爱比死更冷。有很多东西尚未生长就已经完全变质，成为一团甚至没有人再多看一眼的腐烂的过往。

现在，他在冰冷的俄罗斯瓷砖上挣扎着怀想遥远的拉斯维加斯，他们无法回去但挥之不去的拉斯维加斯。他从包里掏出合成信息素片，用牙杯从龙头里接了冷水吞服。但是毫无作用——反胃和要中毒的错觉将他砸得要晕过去，他抱着马桶吐得几乎昏厥。智能马桶甚至贴心地给他洗了个脸。满脸是水的江南突然惊恐地意识到，滥用抑制剂让他闻不到任何人信息素的味道了。空气对他来说变回了童年时尚未分化而没有味道的空气，直要他作呕。厕所里只有混合着酒精的食糜的臭气，给马桶的水整个卷下去。他甚至忘了今何在是什么味道的——难道他曾经记得吗？他必定是记得的，在他们还在同一片九州上立足时，在他们还全心全意地用错误的方式对对方好时，他们拥有彼此。他们爱啊；那时候他们爱着，就算爱比死更冷，他们也在寒冷中相拥，然后取暖。

可是现在，他只想去死。让我下地狱吧，让我摆脱这一切。一了百了吧，他真的不在乎了。他想到所有的谩骂，所有的人身攻击和所有的嘲讽，他精疲力竭了。他还睁着眼睛，但有人给他笔挺地盖上了一块白布。今何在，潘海天，无论是谁，我会让你们如愿的，我正在去死。他没有任何力气再来做任何比喻或者搏斗了，他只想毁灭一切。谁也别再说话，谁也别再做任何事。天花板和灯光照在他的眼睛里，他濒临崩溃。全都下地狱吧。他多希望龙是真的，最好现在就冒出来，将世界夷为平地。所有赞扬他的人，骂他的人，爱他的人，恨他的人，都化为灰烬吧。灰烬中有所有人，也有他和今何在。¹他用尽全力将针管扎进了胳膊，刺痛被快感屏蔽。他再也不会在乎什么了，怀孕，身体的崩溃，这些不再重要。他只渴望那一刻的安宁。足够了。就算死，他也需要一寸安宁。

抑制剂和激素在他的身体里搏斗，每一寸皮肤和神经仿佛都有一只龙在上面喷火。太疼了，也许是因为酒精的过度摄入和心情的糟糕状态一起，没有一次抑制剂能给他带来如此巨大的疼痛。他朦朦胧胧间想，喊一下谁吧。他没有名字要喊了，但他必须找一个名字喊。于是他喊，今何在，操你的，今何在。他为自己感到可悲与可笑，太可怜了，江南。在遥远的异国他乡陷入了无限的情热和绝望，向下跌落，幻想着多年前他们在拉斯维加斯领了那张结婚证，在莫斯科寒冷的夜里喊一个要变成敌人的故人的名字。

今何在，今何在，猴子哥，猴子，曾雨。今何在所有名字都从他嘴边迸溅出来，珠玉一样一枚枚掉在地上，碎裂成寻找不到的小片。他找不回那个曾雨，也找不回那个鹧鹕天了。但他突然想起，今何在的信息素，是仲夏夜晚森林中温和却带着暖意的水汽，雾一样地迷蒙，被抓住时却肯定而有耐心。那年春天的尾声时，他们在第无数个瞬间交合，带着温情和从未有过也不再会有的热情，那样的水汽曾经将他整个地燃烧成热气腾腾的海。

今何在，今何在。他喊着喊着就嘶哑了嗓子，最后痛哭出声，泪水、汗水和马桶水混合在一起。抑制剂完全扩散开来，情潮褪去，他的皮肤不再炽热如火。他失去他了，很久很久以前就失去了。

¹源于江南《上海堡垒》。原文如下：“这么想来也蛮美，上海化作一场铅灰色的尘埃云，飘到东海上空，化成一场铅色的雨降落在海上，寂寥得很牛逼。 其中有些灰是我的，有些是林澜的。”


End file.
